Смерть Картины
Смерть Картины — это одна из двух концовок представленная в игре Иб в версии v1.04, вместе с другой концовкой: Добро Пожаловать в Мир Гуэртены. Руководство Когда Гарри сходит с ума после проигрыша в комнате с куклами, Иб нужно войти внутрь комнаты. Кажется, что комната наполнена кроликами, с точки зрения Иб.Можно увидеть, как Гарри разговаривает с кроликом. После того как он делает несколько высказываний, Иб может выбрать что сказать ему, хотя это не влияет на концовку. Чтобы получить эту концовку, прогресс дружбы Иб с Мэри должен быть меньше, чем 4 пункта. После того как игрок сделает выбор, Гарри продолжит сходить с ума, а Иб, подавленная этим, сядет напротив. Мэри велит ей встать, но Иб говорит, чтобы она шла вперёд. Затем Мэри выходит из комнаты и решает больше не возвращаться за Иб. С этого момента Мэри становится играбельным персонажем. Она должна вернуться туда, откуда пришла и направиться к месту с безголовой статуей. Затем Мэри попросит статую подвинуться. Статуя выполнит её просьбу, отойдя в сторону. Затем Мэри спускается вниз, к стойке регистрации. На стенах галереи будут появляться послания, гласящие о том, чтобы Мэри вернулась и осталась с ними. Она проигнорирует это и продолжит путь. Mary then finds the Fabricated World painting and thinks she would get out that way. However, it's said that she needed to take the place of someone else, but she did not do so. When Mary jumps into the painting, she'll see that no one is in the gallery. When she finds the entrance to the art gallery, she would find that it's locked. Mary now finds herself trapped inside the real art gallery. After a while, the screen will get dimmer, the windows will start to leak red paint, messages will appear on the walls, and some paintings will change in disturbing ways; at this point the messages on the wall are not imploring anymore, instead saying that Mary is a "bad girl," that her heart is fabricated, and that for her there will be no going back; the last of these messages will ultimately say, "BYE BYE MARY." Mary asks if someone is there writing them and takes out her palette knife for protection as the screen gets dimmer and dimmer. When Mary wanders around the gallery, she will say that she's scared and asks for help. When she reaches the reception desk again, a picture of Mary, dead, will appear where the sign is, above the reception desk. Mary will wonder if that is her, but she leaves it for now, as she needs to get out of the art gallery. While she walks terrified through the empty gallery, Abyss of the Deep will start to leak and ooze across the gallery's rooms and floors, Embodiment of Spirit wilts and A Well-Meaning Hell will change into Tones of the Dark Gallery. As dark paint fills the gallery, the screen will continue to dim until it's pitch black and will stay that way to the end. Mary cannot see anything and starts to ask why she is the only person in here. Mary will start to cry and ask for Ib to help her since she's lonely. When that fails, out of desperation, she'll instead shout for Garry's help. Mary will soon hear footsteps and keep asking for help, then say nothing for a while. After that, Mary will shout, ".....father.....!" The screen will then display the name of the ending. Mary's Interactions *Doll Room entrance - "Forget about Ib!" *??? (Theories) on This World - "......" (some words are blurred) *Conquer the Unknown and Know No Fear - "I don't get it..." *The ??? (Essentials) of Color - "Wow... This book's all colorful and pretty!" *Terror - "I wonder who tore it?" *Collected Works of Guertena (2) **Page S: ??? (Serpent)'s Spirit - "Dad's such a good artist though..." **Page H: The Hanged Man - "Hahaha... What a weird painting!" **Page M: ???? - "Huh...? Was there a page like this?" (formerly her own page, it will all be question marks) *Strained Ear - "Hey, Strained Ear! Listen up! I'm gonna be going outside now! Tell the others to come along if they want! It'll be fun!" *Lady With Her Umbrella - "Good thing you've got one!" *A Girl's Demise - "The letters are all blurred... I can't read this." (the text will be mostly question marks) *Collected Works of Guertena (1) - "Should I take a look?" **Page L: The Lady in Red - "Oh... It's big sis!" **Page G: The Geometrical Fish - "Weird fishie!" **Page J: Juggling - "Yay! The circus! I wanna go!" *Aspiration - "I wanna moon bed..." *Headless statue - "...Can you move for a sec? I need to go down." (the statue moves) "Yaaay!" **After it moves - "Bye-bye!" *Fabricated World - "I'm here... This is the one!" **In real world - "The painting's different..." *Beach Isolation - "Oh, this is the beach...? I wanna go there..." *The Lady in Red - "Big sis!" **As gallery darkens - "Big sis..." (with a sad face) *Reception desk poster - "Guertena Exhibition..." **After it changes to collapsed Mary - "Is this me...?" *Pamphlet - "?" (with sad face) Trivia *If the player checks the inventory while the gallery dims, Mary's inventory will be covered in blue crayon, and Mary will look terrified. Mary might also be replaced with a poorly drawn, menacing scribble of a girl, probably to represent Mary. *This ending is presumably the worst ending, since Mary, Ib, and Garry all meet a terrible fate. *The staircase that would normally lead down to the Sketchbook goes directly to the Guertena Art Gallery when the player is in control of Mary. However, it is possible that Mary passed through the Sketchbook offscreen. *This is the only ending that can be Played with Mary.